


Games Kitties Play

by PlatotheFluffButt



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: CATS the musical, Everyone in this is an adult (18 and over), Game Time, Games, Headcanons Used: All of my main ones (If you don't know them, Human AU, Other, Warnings: Swearing - Mild Adult Jokes - Playful Insulting, Youtuber AU, just ask about them on a platform you follow me on. I promise I won't bite or judge)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatotheFluffButt/pseuds/PlatotheFluffButt
Summary: A group of friends (that are also all YouTubers) meet at each others' houses to play games.PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!!!! That's literally all I ask of anyone!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Hide and Seek at Tugger's 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!! It would be more than appreciated and I will adore you for all eternity.
> 
> Some things in this are taken from some people I know. Like Tugger calling his fans "Tugglets".
> 
> This time, they are meeting at Tugger's house, to play a game in celebration of Tugger hitting 1 million subscribers!!

"Good afternoon, Tugglets, and welcome back to my channel." Tugger said as he held the camera up, and walked into a room. "Today, we are doing something special, in celebration of reaching 1 million subscribers." He circled the camera around the room and showed a whole bunch of people. "I invited a bunch of my friends over, and we are going to play a fun game! Now, before we begin, I have an announcement!" He went silent for a second, then said, "I just dropped new merch this morning!" He panned down to his shirt, which had fancy abstract, with big bold letters spelling out 'Tugglets' in the middle. "It comes in pink, blue, black, and yellow, and there are t-shirts, tank tops, and hoodies! There is a link in the description below, and for the first 500 people, use code Tugglet for 15% off! Now, back to the video!"

The tall man put his hand up to the camera, then took it off and circled the room again and quickly introduced everyone. "Here we have Alonzo-"

"Yeet," the other tall boy said in response.

"Charming... My beautiful Misto" he gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, which made the other giggle cutely, then continued. "Mango Cherry, Bucket Boyo, Pounce the Failure..."

"Thanks," the shortest boy there said sarcastically. 

"Awe, you're welcome!" Tugger said, then went to the next person, "Tumble is here too, and so is George, as well as my lovely friend Bomba. My cute fangirl and friend, Cetters, and her lovely partner-in-crime Electra are playing this time as well!" He sat between them and crossed his legs, then said, "And they're not here yet, but my silly nephew and adorable niece are on their way, and when they get here we can get started!" A second later, Tugger was by the door and he was keeping his voice low. "So Jem and Plato just got here, and I can't wait to finally start the game." He chuckled a bit, then opened the door to two redheads. One was really short, like 4'11, and the other was super tall, like over 6 feet, and had to duck a bit to go through the door when they came in. When everyone was in the living room, Tugger started to explain.

"So, as you all know, I recently hit one million subscribers, which means I get to make you all play whatever game I want." It was silent between everyone. "So we're playing Hide and Seek. Everyone is going to get a partner, and a camera, and you're going to hide while I count. And the winner gets to have any hoodie or t-shirt they want from my merch collection for free, and I will buy them anything they want for dinner from any restaurant of their choosing!"

A few groaned while others cheered, and Tugger just had a smirk on his face. After everyone chose a partner and grabbed a camera, the rules were stated, and the game began.

The rules are: everywhere but the basement is available for hiding, you can go outside but stay in the backyard, and after you've been found you can't give anyone away if you know where they're hiding.


	2. Hide and Seek at Tugger's 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!!

Everyone scattered as Tugger ran outside to start counting. All the pairs turned on their cameras and started searching for places to hide, which was a little chaotic for the first few seconds.

The pairs were: Mistoffelees and Jemima, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, Bombalurina and Carbucketty, Mungojerrie and George, Plato and Alonzo, and Electra and Etcetera.

~Jemima and Mistoffelees~  
"So Misto and I are about to climb into this giant blow-up waterslide, and hide in the tunnel." The camera was pointed at a big, orange, yellow, and blue slide with a small tunnel at the bottom and water pooled below, with a weird flap over it. Mistoffelees was in the process of rolling up his pant-legs so they could walk through the water, and get to the tunnel with no problem. 

"I feel like I might regret this idea," the young magician said after he climbed over the side and nearly slipped. Jemima passed the camera to him, then climbed in herself before they made their way to the tunnel. Once they were in, Jemima said, "Good thing we're both small. Otherwise, we would not fit this well."

~Mungojerrie and George~  
The camera was pointed at Mungojerrie as him and the taller boy he was with ran up the stairs. They silently ran into Tugger's room and crawled under his bed, not saying a word as they were just trying their best to fit. Once they were settled, George set up the camera so it would show both of them, then he said, "And now, we wait."

The shorter boy chuckled, but didn't say anything in response.

~Pouncival and Tumblebrutus~  
"So we're going to be hiding in this empty cabinet here, in the bathroom next to the bonus room on the second floor." Pouncival was making his voice sound different, which confused Tumble a little. 

"Why are you making your voice sound like that?" The brunette asked as he looked at him weird. 

"It adds to the effect."

"No, it just makes you look like an idiot. Now get in here before Tugger gets up here and you give us away!" They both climbed into the strangely large cabinet and closed the door, and waited. 

~Electra and Etcetera~  
Etcetera quickly ran up the stairs and into Tugger's room as well, and went over to his closet. She threw the door open, and a huge smile made its way to her face as she said, "Tugger's closet... HEAVEN! Come on, Elly! This is the perfect place!"

"Why his closet?" The other girl said, obviously holding the camera. "Isn't that a bit creepy?"

"No! It's romantic! Now hurry up and hide! We don't have all day!"

"How in the hell is it romantic?! You know? I'm not even going to go there. Just... get down and keep quiet!"

The girls slid behind a bunch of hanging jackets, and while they waited to be found, Electra had to shush Etcetera more than she would have liked to, because the small girl wouldn't keep quiet about how excited she was to be in "Tugger's closet".

~Bobmalurina and Carbucketty~  
It was completely dark, aside from the small bit of light coming from the tiny flashlight on the camera. A quiet voice spoke as the two hiding tried to not be found first. "Carbs and I found a cute little spot behind the outdoor bar in the back, and I personally think it's going to help us win this."

"I'm honestly temoted to make myself a drink while we wait, but I don't think Tugger's grumpy brother would appreciate me opening his finest booze."

Bomba chuckled, then shushed the other and went quiet when they heard Tugger open the front door and go inside.

~Plato and Alonzo~  
"Ladies, gents, and anyone in between, I give you the great giant Plato! Master of hiding in the smallest spaces! Tell me sir, how do you do it?" Alonzo said as he showed the tall man in the middle of climbing into a very small space. 

"A magician never reveals his secrets. Now, stop fooling and close the door." They were in the pantry, and Plato was going to hide under the bottom shelf, which only had a small space at the back corner, which no one would ever believe he fit himself into if they didn't witness it for themselves. Alonzo snickered a bit, then closed the door and set the camera up in a spot that showed a majority of the area, the door also in view, to show if Tugger comes in. He pushed some things around, then squeezed himself between a few things, on top of the shelf his hiding-buddy was under. 

~Tugger~  
When he got outside, Tugger started talking about random things for the next five minutes, so he could let everyone hide. When the time was up, he made his way in and started searching. "Alright, it's time to go look for any signs of life in my household. Prepair, soldiers, for we may have some weirdos among us, and there is not telling where they could be hiding."

And with that, the search began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment!!!


	3. Hide and Seek at Tugger's 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Part of this weird thing. 
> 
> I am aware that the characters may not all be super accurate, personality wise, but that's okay. I didn't make anyone too OOC. Or, at least I didn't try too.... O_O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not the best, but I got bored and thought it might be entertaining to some.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!! IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!!! THAT'S ALL I ASK, IS FOR THOSE WHO READ THIS TO COMMENT ON IT! KUDOS DON'T EVEN MATTER! Just comment? Please? PLease please?

A few minutes passed before anyone was found. Tugger searched a few rooms alraedy, and found no one. So he decided to take a break from looking inside, and he went outside. "I'm going to the backyard now, and I have a feeling someone might be out here. I'm going to go look in the bar." He made his way over, and started searching. Only a few seconds passed before he spotted Bombalurina and Carbucketty hunched over, trying their best to go unnoticed. "Found you."

"Oooh! No!!" Bomba shouted. "Were we first?"

"Yep, you were the first ones I found. Sorry."

The woman pouted, then the two hiders climbed out and started going back inside, with the intent to sit in the living room and wait for everyone else.

~Jemima and Misto~   
The camera was zoomed in and focused on one thing as Tugger walked by and over to the bar, to where they knew two others were hidden. 

"Misto!" Jemima quietly said when she saw the screen. It was on Tugger's butt.

Misto giggled a bit, glad that the sound of the air keeping the waterslide blown-up was covering their whispers. "I can't help it. That ass needs praise, and I'm the only one that can truly and honestly say that. Mm."

"Ew! Misto, that's so gross!"

"Only if you make it gross."

~Tugger~  
After he found Bomba and Carbucketty, Tugger made his way over to another part of the yard, completely unaware of his admirer. Coming to the conclusion that no one else was outside, he made his way back in and continued his search. "So now we're going to go search the second floor, because I can't find anyone outside or on the first floor." He walked up the stairs and made his way into the bonus room, where he found no one. After that, he made his way into the bathroom next to it, and looked around, then jumped a bit when the sound of someone speaking startled him. "Oh my God, POUNCE! That's HORRIBLE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT IN AN ENCLOSED SPACE?!" Quickly, Tugger opened the cabinet door, and found Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. Within only a few seconds, Tumble got out as fast as he could while shouting "Air! I need air! I'm dying!"

"Jeez, it's not that bad!" The other said as he climbed out as well.

"Yeah fucking right! That shit is toxic!"

Pouncival giggled at the unintentional pun, then said, "Hehe, shit... good one."

Tugger laughed, then said nothing as he walked out of the room and moved on to the next, which was his own. He heard giggling coming from his closet, then a voice shushed. He knew who it was. It was so obvious. He opened the door and turned on the light, only to see Etcetera and Electra attempting to his behind his jackets. "I found you guys." Electra groaned, then turned to her friend and said, "This is your fault, for not shutting your mouth."

She giggled again. "Sorry." The two went back to the living room after that, and Tugger continued on his search. 

~George and Mungojerrie~  
The two heard Tugger come in a find Electra and Etcetera, and they felt relieved when he started to leave the room, assuming no one else was in there. Mungojerrie let out a breath, then covered his mouth when he realised it was louder than he intended. 

"I heard you! I know you're in here!" Tugger said, then he continued looking. Both boys covered their mouths, in an attempt to stay hidden. 

Tugger looked into his camera as he looked and said, "They're right under my nose, I can smell them. And let me tell you, it's not all that pleasant of a scent." Suddenly, he heard a small thud, then someone quietly shushed. "Oh man, they're so close, I swear! Come out, guys. I basically already found you." Both George and Mungojerrie crawled out from under the bigger man's bed and put their hands up in defeat. "I knew it! Hahahaha!"

Both looked at him with a 'seriously?' look, then left the room without another word. Tugger felt like this was too easy. He smirked as he continued on, not really thinking to look anywhere else upstairs. Which wasn't wrong, this time. 

~Plato and Alonzo~  
It was completely silent in the pantry. Alonzo was getting a little stiff, and sore, so he decided to stand up for a moment and stretch, thinking it would be okay because Tugger was taking a while to find everyone. So he got out and stretched out his lanky body, with the intention of only taking a few seconds then going back to the shelf.

But, that plan failed when the door started to open, and Tugger walked in while talking to his camera. He froze and made eye-contact with Alonzo, then said, "Where's Plato?"

"Down here," the tall man said, sounding like he was struggling a little. 

"Whoa! What the fuck?! How did you even fit in there, Plato?! You're like, HUGE! And that space? It's just not!" Tugger shouted, astounded. 

"I don't know, but I'm a little stuck."

"That sounds like a You problem," Tugger said before he turned to start finding the last pair. Plato peaked out at Alonzo, who then shrugged and walked out as well.

"Hey!" Plato shouted. "Come back! Don't leave me here! Come on!" Too soon, they were both gone, and the giant man was stuck under a shelf, in a small corner.

~Mistoffelees and Jemima~  
The two small people waited, and waited... and waited to be found. After a while of just sitting there, they decided to play a weird little game. They did that for ten minutes, tops, then decided to look outside to see if they could spot anyone. After a long moment of that, Misto sighed, then looked into the camera, that was rolling, and said, "This is taking forever. There is no way we aren't going to be the last ones found."

"Well, why don't we just go inside then? I'm sure it wouldn't be too much of a bother, if we're the last ones being searched for."

"No, no. Let's just stay here for a while longer. Tugger will find us eventually... I hope."

"Let me text someone where we are then." She pulled out her phone and shot Etcetera a text, then put it away. A little while later, they heard the back door open, and Tugger came out while talking nonsense into his camera... again. "So I can't find my boyfriend and niece anywhere inside, so I think I'll take another look outside, to see if they're out here anywhere." He made his way over to the bar and looked, and found nothing. "Nothing... where could they possibly-" he looked over at the big waterslide as it moved a little bit, which was done on purpose, because Mistoffelees was getting sick and tired of being in there. "Oh, I know where they are." A few seconds later, Tugger was looking into the tunnel, and saying, "Finally, I found you! For a minute there, I was starting to think you accidentally magicked yourself into another dimension!"

"Tugger, you know that's not possible."

The taller one of the two kissed the shorter one's cheek, then said, "I know. It was just good for dramatic effect! For the video!" Misto chuckled, then kissed the other's cheek in return before he helped Jemima out, and they all made their way inside.

After everyone was accounted for, Tugger said goodbye after announcing that Mistoffelees and Jemima were the winners, and got to choose a shirt or hoodie of their choice, and dinner on him. "Remember, Tugglets: stay sexy, stay talented, and have a good life! Goodbye!" 

He turned off his camera, and that was the end. After a while more of chatting and whatnot, everyone else went home, and the night ended on an odd note.

But whatever happened to poor Plato. Did he somehow get out of the pantry? Or is he now living in his small corner for the rest of eternity? 

The world may never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super crappy story and ending, I know. But whatever. It is what it is. Hopefully it's entertaining enough.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!! IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!!! THAT'S ALL I ASK, IS FOR THOSE WHO READ THIS TO COMMENT ON IT! KUDOS DON'T EVEN MATTER! Just comment? Please? PLease please?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!! It would be more than appreciated and I will adore you for all eternity.


End file.
